


Years

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Every year you would get a photo of your soulmate. You wondered what he thought of yours.





	Years

Every year you would get a photo of your soulmate. Every year you would see how he would grow from a happy child with missing teeth to an angry teenager to an adult who looked somewhat normal. You wondered what he thought of you. When he got your pictures was he happy? Or did he wish that you were a bit more attractive?

At five-years-old, Richard James Goranski had four missing teeth. He had messy blond hair and wore his Ninja Turtle backpack everywhere. His older brother made fun of him for his love of comic books, but he didn’t mind. He had received a picture of you. You were just a baby. His mother put the picture in a box in the attic, figuring he would want it later on in life.

At ten-years-old, his father started drinking. His parents were fighting more often. His older brother went from slightly picking on him to beating him up. He was skinny and frail and bruised easily. The only thing that made him happy was seeing your pictures. You were seven now. You’re two front teeth were missing. He thought it was funny.

At fifteen-years-old, his mother left. It was just him, his brother and his father. His dad’s drinking got worse. His brother’s abuse was too much to handle. Rich didn’t even like looking at pictures of you anymore, because you were so perfect. You were amazing and you looked happy and you could never love him. That’s when he took the squip. You deserved someone to make your life better. Every time the Squip would abuse him he was reminded that you deserved better than he could ever be.

At twenty-years-old, he was doing better. He didn’t speak to his family anymore and he had to get two jobs to pay for school, but it was so much better than having to be near his family. He had every picture of you that had ever been sent and he kept them in a scrapbook on his bookshelf. The most recent one was framed and sat on his bookshelf next to Jake’s soulmate’s picture. The two boys lived together in a cramped two-bedroom apartment.

At twenty-five-years old, Rich was working as a guitarist in a locally famous band. He didn’t have a lot of money, but he was happy. That’s when he met you. He spotted you across the crowded club before he went on stage. He knew you didn’t see him. You looked so happy and some of his old insecurities came back. You and a few of your friends were talking while you sat in a booth.

You were so far away from the stage he thought you might not see him. The second he got on stage you recognized him. His hair was short and blond, again. Last year he had dyed it red, the year before that blue. He started playing and you were mesmerized. You started making your way to the stage, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

You stood right in front of it. People were jumping and dancing, but you stood still and watched Rich. He kept his eyes on the guitar trying to remember the chords. All he could think of was you. The person that he was meant to be with was less than ten feet away.

When it was time for the band to take a break, he got off the stage. People freaked out wanting to talk to him, but he only had eyes for you. “I’m Rich. Rich Goranski.” He spoke loudly. His smile was beautiful you thought.

“I’m Y/N.” Rich couldn’t help but think how much lovelier you looked in real life.


End file.
